KAORU
by noogirly
Summary: Es dificil olvidar a quien amas... pero el sabe que vale la pena el sacrificio. Algunas reflexiones de Kaoru mientras ve a su hermano alejarse poco a poco de su lado-.


**KAORU**

Hoy tengo tarea de lengua, debo buscar unas cuantas palabras en el diccionario, por suerte son palabras bastante complicadas y me he podido excusar y quedar un poco más en la biblioteca del colegio. Salí corriendo y deje a mi hermano y Haruhi solos, el grito mi nombre y corrió unos momentos detrás mío, luego de unos segundos lo dejo. Es tan difícil tratar de alejarme de él, pero debo hacerlo, el ha notado que he estado extraño aun así no puedo contárselo, no permitiría que yo hiciera algo como lo que planeo… Cuando el trate de detenerme no tendré fuerzas para continuar. Me devolví para observarlos y vi como Hikaru algo extrañado regresaba con Haruhi y ésta trataba de animarlo, me contente con que ella lograra sonsacarle una sonrisa, aunque él seguía mirando hacia donde me marche. Hikaru tu me amas y eso es normal, también amas a Haruhi… Y yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu relación, ojala lograra controlar mis sentimientos.

Es difícil concentrarte con tanta estupidez en la cabeza, por lo que me aleje de los deberes un momento y busque en el diccionario una palabrilla muy especial.

AMOR: Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear.

Hay muchas otras definiciones pero esta es la más hermosa y creo que le encuentro el sentido más humano, después de todo hay millones tipos de amor.

Amor a un hermano, amor a una mujer, amor a un amigo…

Pero el amor más grande es el primero, tu eres más que mi hermano Hikaru, eres yo, eres la extensión de mi cuerpo o yo soy la extensión del tuyo, no lo sabemos con exactitud… Hace tiempo descubrimos que no importaba realmente quien era el mayor o el menor porque en algún momento fuimos una misma célula que se separo y genero dos seres, somos la mitad de una identidad absoluta. Por eso sabemos que jamás estaremos completos sin el otro. Ves, ahí está en la definición "hacia otra persona que nos completa"… Tú eres parte de esta magia de palabras, pero… hay otra persona en esta definición. Ahí está Haruhi y debo confesar que la amo, ella me alegra y me da energía para convivir, ella es quien me sonríe y me genera ganas de abrasarla para no dejarla ir jamás, pero nunca podre tenerla de esa manera. Tú también la amas… Y yo también te amo a ti… Más que a cualquier otra persona, cosa o entidad en este mundo, universo y galaxia. Puedo sacrificarme un poco por ti. Puedo dejar de amar a alguien por ti, pero es muy difícil. El amar es una obsesión.

No es una elección que me ponga triste, no es una autoflagelación, no soy una víctima, porque sé que serás feliz. Ver a la persona que más amas contento, pleno es uno de los más grandes éxtasis, lo sé. Tu no lo entenderías porque tu visión de vida es completamente distinta a la mía, para ti la felicidad es tener lo que quieres, para mi es encontrar un buen camino independiente de si obtengo o no lo que deseo… Tu miras la meta, yo el tramo. Si no me crees me explicas porque me pone tan alegre el verte sonreír cuando estas Haruhi, porque cuando recuerdo tu cara de idiota enamorado sonrió a mis adentros. Pero mi plan no es perfecto, sigo queriendo a Haruhi para mí y pensar que te corresponda me hace hervir la sangre, lo lamento hermano, odio estos pensamientos. Ojala se esfumaran, ojala mi corazón comprendiera que no es solamente ella la indicada para él, olvidar es difícil, pero es alcanzable.

Espero que no notes mis sentimientos, no te subestimo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bueno este ha sido mi primer fanfic, me pone nerviosa pero es con lo que voy a empezar, _

_me encanta Ouran asi que espero que les guste esta historia porque no se merece menos ese gran manga :D_

_Dejen lindos coments…_


End file.
